


июль

by himitsu_666



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Letters, M/M, OOC, Parting, good friendship between nagisa and ibara, implied yuzubara, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsu_666/pseuds/himitsu_666
Summary: В этот день, 27 октября, в двадцать первый день рождения Нагисы, начало холодать, а деревья, подгоняемые северным ветром, зашумели в угрожающем предчувствии скорейшей бури.“В связи с усложнившимся положением в стране, все мужчины, достигшие или достигающие возраста совершеннолетия в октябре и ноябре этого года, но не старше шестидесяти пяти лет, немедленно призываются на обязательную военную службу для защиты процветания нашей страны!..”





	1. октябрь

**Author's Note:**

> работа не несёт за собой цели серьёзно раскрыть тему войны, военных действий, политики и т.д.  
написано под вдохновением, желанием писать и в качестве подарка.  
любовь к нагихиё.  
всем мира

Это было начало осени, когда кутаться в куртки было совсем не обязательно, а солнце ещё ласкало лучами тепла, но и не оставалось на коже болезненно-красным загаром. Сентябрь уже наступил, но осень, такой, какой её всегда знал Хиёри, ещё не заглянула в свои владения: ни штрихом в звуках или пейзажах её присутствие не ощущалось. Наоборот: казалось, что она сама не очень-то и хотела приходить. Время тянулось лениво, утопало в тёплых вечерах. Всё жило. Лето продолжалось.

Хиёри нравилось лето — это сезон его рождения, и наступление каждого июля он предвкушал с волнительным ожиданием. Каждый наступающий жаркий день он встречал с улыбкой, и даже если за окном громыхала гроза, Хиёри усмехался и, взмахнув рукой, указывал на сияющее от молний пространство за окном и говорил: “После грозы всегда светит солнце!” — а Нагиса, кивнув головой, на следующее утро оказывался на пороге поместья Томое с теми же словами, но другим выражением:

“После грозы всегда светит солнце, да?”

Хиёри ждал наступления июля в том числе потому, что в первых числах этого месяца его семья всегда приезжала в загородное поместье неподалёку от морского порта и оставалась до там до наступления первых холодов и осенних бурь, не особо рассчитывая на точные даты. Они всегда уезжали спонтанно даже для самих себя — то в конце августа, а порой и в конце ноября, хотя пальцы к тому времени уже покалывал холодок. 

В этом порту, в сорока или чуть больше минутах езды на велосипеде через зеленеющие луга и в объезд иногда встречающихся холмов, жил самый дорогой человек для Хиёри. Нагиса всегда встречал его с поезда или парохода, и каждое лето Хиёри говорил ему: “У тебя волосы отросли длиннее, мне это так нравится — никогда их не обрезай!”. Когда наступала пора уезжать, Нагиса вновь был рядом и держал за руку, провожая его до следующего года, когда вовсю разгоревшееся лето позволит, схватив уже подготовленные чемоданы, первым из семьи уехать на поезде в поместье. 

Поэтому, пока светило солнце и мир вокруг дышал теплом, Хиёри улыбался.

Ему исполнилось девятнадцать, и однажды Хиёри уже шутил, делясь с Нагисой кусочком купленного в магазинчике тортика, что ещё потерпеть два года — и можно будет самим покупать вино для их посиделок! “Два месяца” — без обиды напоминал Нагиса. В их чашках от горячего чая пахло травами и лесными ягодами. Предзакатный час дразнил тёплым ветром и багровыми облаками, всё больше и больше растворяющимися с глубокой синевой ночи. 

Хиёри улыбался, отсчитывая маркером по календарю дни. Со временем капризный ветер всё же пригонял мелкие тучки с дождём к островку тепла и мира Хиёри… Даже такие случаи не могли испортить хорошего настроения. 

Тот день, радостный и аномально жаркий для октября и уже подошедший к концу, заставил Хиёри впервые опустить уголки губ в траурном молчании. Вечером он стоял рядом с домом Нагисы и смотрел, как тот вытягивал из почтового ящика небольшой желтоватый конверт, неаккуратно подбитый печатью военного округа, в который входил и порт. 

В этот день, 27 октября, в двадцать первый день рождения Нагисы, начало холодать, а деревья, подгоняемые северным ветром, зашумели в угрожающем предчувствии скорейшей бури. 

_ “В связи с усложнившимся положением в стране, все мужчины, достигшие или достигающие возраста совершеннолетия в октябре и ноябре этого года, но не старше шестидесяти пяти лет, немедленно призываются на обязательную военную службу для защиты процветания нашей страны!..” _


	2. ноябрь

На улице похолодало так же резко, как опустели улочки близлежащих к порту деревушек: к началу первых дней месяца все приезжие уже отбыли поездами, а местные жители, мрачные и молчаливые, тенями передвигались между зданий. С момента объявления о начале войны прошло несколько дней. 

Хиёри было девятнадцать — ещё два года как никто официально не может призвать его в армию, да и как младшему ребёнку богатого известного рода ему светила не такая высокая планка работы на благо военных отрядов: в тылу, в самых безопасных районах страны; в итоге на фронт отправляли тех, у кого не было связей, у кого не было дома и кто не был единственным ребёнком. 

По иронии, Нагиса был приёмным и не единственным в их семье. 

На учения, а далее — на фронт начали отправлять в первых числах ноября.

Хиёри остался, хотя время его каникул в загородном поместье уже давно закончилось, а родители безуспешно звонили и требовали вернуться — хотели, чтобы сын снова был под их крылом, в безопасности.

В день отбытия на учения на Нагисе была большая тёмная и толстая куртка с меховой вставкой, которую ему отдал отец — Нагиса достаточно вырос в плечах, чтобы носить родительские вещи. Эта тёмная потрёпанная куртка играла контрастом с волосами — длинными серебристыми прядями, которые выбились волнами из завязанного хвоста. 

— Их обрежут, да?

Они сидели на холодной скамье в сыром переулке у главной площади — а там уже выстраивались шеренги призванных в армию мужчин: среди них было много молодых парней, и Хиёри успел заметить нескольких мальчишек, которым едва стукнуло шестнадцать… Конечно, никто их не возьмёт на фронт, а отправят к родителям восвояси. Кто-нибудь из обычного окружения Хиёри радовался бы своему неполнолетию, но только не сельские мальчишки, мечтающие о геройствах и романтике армии. 

Хиёри сжал волосы Нагисы снизу и пальцами собирал пряди сверху, чтобы завязать тугой хвост вместо неаккуратного подобия, сделанного Нагисой после бессонной ночи. Серебряные пряди мягко падали в ладонь Хиёри, иногда непослушно выпрыгивали из пальцев. 

Хиёри шмыгнул носом, почувствовал застрявший в горле комок: он смахивал ресницами подступающие слёзы и облизывал сухие губы. Заданный вопрос стоял горьким напряжением в груди — Хиёри чувствовал, что не может выпустить волос Нагисы из своих пальцев и не хочет забывать их вес в руках. За десять лет они выросли почти по пояс. Раньше, сбегая со ступеней парохода, Хиёри всегда видел макушку Нагисы в толпе: светловолосый ребенок с холодными карамельно-красными глазами. Короткое каре, в которое влюбился Хиёри, за последние несколько лет превратилось в серебряную волну неаккуратно вьющихся на концах волос. Ступая со ступеней поезда прямо в объятия Нагисы, Хиёри зарывался пальцами в сияющие мягкие локон, c упоением утыкался в едва закрытую рубашкой шею.

— Возможно, не так много, но обрежут. 

Холодное тревожное чувство снова обрушилось на Хиёри громоздким камнем. Нагиса не мог увидеть его лица и всё так же послушно сидел, устроившись на спиной к нему. Хиёри в последний раз перекрутил зелёную ленту на его волосах и завязал узел — без “бабочки”, как любил украшать, а обычный узел, о котором никто не спросит и который не так легко распустить. 

— Скажи, что ты будешь завязывать их, — попросил Хиёри. Он услышал со стороны, как дрожит его голос, как от волнения он стал ниже и тише. — Они не помешают тебе! Вы ведь будете на учениях, не обязательно пойдёте на фронт, эта война, она, должно быть, закончится быстро! Кто в наше время решает конфликты войнами!

Хиёри схватился ладонью за рот, испугавшись своего крика. Он опустил голову, пряча взгляд за чёлкой, и второй рукой вцепился в куртку Нагисы — она была на удивление мягкой, под стать её нынешнему владельцу. 

С площади доносился приглушённый голос громкоговорителя, объявляющего что-то, до чего Хиёри, в сущности, дела и не было. Призывы оставаться сильными… Защищать матерей, сестёр и братьев, всю страну… Вернуться к родным в здравии…

Хиёри схватился второй рукой за рот, чувствуя, как задыхается в подступающей истерике — голоса эхом доносились до ушей, всё плыло перед глазами, расплывалось слезами, и сердце стучало так быстро, что стало единственным звуком, который мог слышать Хиёри. 

— Хиёри. 

Нагиса опустил руки на плечи Хиёри, и ладони совсем не дрожали. “Несправедливо” — думал Хиёри, когда Нагиса его обнял, в какой-то момент просто подтолкнув ладонью к себе, убаюкивая в своих объятиях. Он гладил по голове, молча покачивался из стороны в сторону, неумело успокаивая. Ладони Хиёри упали сначала на его плечи, а потом обвились вокруг шеи. С жадным рвением он обнял Нагису в ответ, уткнулся в его шею, закрытую высоким воротником уже однажды  _ военной _ куртки отца Нагисы. Хиёри тёрся щеками о ткань, вытирая катившиеся слёзы. 

“Хиёри, не плачь” — звучало тихо и жалобно. 

— Я обязательно вернусь, — пообещал Нагиса, когда Хиёри, вытерев до красноты глаза, наконец поднял взгляд. Глаза слезились и болели, чуть щипали от усиленного трения, но слёзы уже не катились, раздражая только успокоившийся приступ грусти. 

В слове “грусть” не хватало тех эмоций, которые разрывали Хиёри изнутри. “Боль” куда больше подходило этому колкому и болезненно острому кому где-то рядом с сердцем. Нагиса и Хиёри смотрели друг другу в глаза, нерешительно гладили плечи. Наклонившись близко-близко друг к другу, они спрятались от любопытных глаз за широкой спиной Нагисы. 

Хиёри провожал Нагису в начале ноябре, и посеревшее от приближающихся заморозков небо всё никак не могло перетечь на землю дождём. 

Нагиса садился в последнем блоке. Военный автомобиль, побитый и дрожащий, как и большинство присутствующих, со скрипом отворил маленькие двери. Хиёри, протолкнувшись в первые ряды из плачущих родственников, выпрыгнул на полосу, невидимой стеной отделившую теперь две жизни: жизнь военную и жизнь мирную. 

Двое военных негрубо отодвинули Хиёри назад за плечо, хмуро продекламировав: за линию только для призывников. Нагиса стоял не далеко, но и не близко: с их стороны только закричав во всю мощь лёгких можно было обратить на себя внимание. Когда очередь дошла до Нагисы, всё наконец-то приобрело резкость, весь мир вернулся на свои места и осознание нескорой встречи, разделение расстоянием и временем, теперь уже без границ “встретимся летом” ударило под дых. Хиёри хотелось кричать, но горло пересохло, и даже шёпот “Нагиса” превратился в болезненный кашель. 

Военный обеспокоенно склонился над Хиёри, а тот, опершись об его руку, поднялся из согнутого пололам состояния, когда тревожное чувство, от которого захотелось кричать, перестало давить на лёгкие. Он снова посмотрел в сторону Нагисы — и замер, заметив, как он обеспокоенно смотрит прямо на него, несмело протянув паспорт и бумажку в руки проверяющего. 

Глаза снова предательски заслезились.

Нехорошее предчувствие накрыло с головой и крик: “Пожалуйста, возвращайся!” — показался воплем о помощи. Хиёри было так страшно, что никакая надежда не могла восполнить пустого массива в груди. 

Он кричал: “Возвращайся!”

“Возвращайся ко мне, Нагиса!”

Крик: “Я буду тебя ждать!” — захрипел в горле. 

Между ними было расстояние в туманную площадь и чуть больше двух десятков метров. Нагиса, оглянувшись, зашёл в машину последним и, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, влип в единственное окошко на закрывшейся двери. 

Они отъезжали по кругу и, когда машина проезжала мимо линии, где, обнимая себя за плечи, стоял Хиёри, дверь неожиданно распахнулась. 

Аккуратно уложенные в хвост волосы мигом растрепались на ветру и прилипли к лицу, и Нагиса, держась одной рукой за стенку машины, а второй, не давая двери распахнуться настежь, крикнул, и его голос, громкий и уверенно-сильный, достиг Хиёри:

— Я буду тебе писать! Жди меня!

Хиёри успел заметить, как Нагису за талию оттянули от двери другие мужчины, а какие-то, воодушевившись примером, закричали пожелания и просьбы. Площадь за линией Хиёри зашумела в ответных просьбах и болезненных криках. 

До самого вечера небо никак не могло разразиться дождём — как только Хиёри перестал плакать, оно обрушилось на него ливнем. 


	3. декабрь

Ноябрь был тяжелым. Суета в лагерях подготовки напоминала паническое бегство муравьев из муравейника — вразнобой, кто куда, шныряли незнакомые лица в форме, а изредка мелькающие гражданские всегда походили на важных индюков в сопровождении элитного отряда охраны — кто были эти люди, Нагиса не знал, но, должно быть, они представляли особую важность для страны, раз им, чтобы оградить от опасности даже внутри государственной армии, выделили личную охрану. 

Нагиса не был особенным на учениях, хотя по-особенному выделялся на фоне своих сослуживцев. Светлые волосы, которые, к его радости, ещё не успели отрезать, привлекали внимание — иногда совсем ненужное. Правда, дальше окриков или недружелюбных взглядов это не заходило — немногие решались подходит к Нагисе, если видели его глаза. В карточке солдата их записали, как “красные”, и Нагиса не имел права возразить, что они, вообще-то, янтарные. 

Или, как не переставая повторял Хиёри,  _ “карамельно-красные” _ .

Нагиса никогда не был слабым парнем, никогда не жаловался на память или сообразительность — все задания на учениях давались ему легко, иногда даже слишком. Не сказать, что его за это невзлюбили, но и приближаться никто всё ещё не решался. Нагисе приходилось оправдывать это от природы выразительно неприветливым взглядом. 

У Нагисы не было цели строить отношения с людьми, как и не было смысла придавать значение бегающим по лагерю слухам о себе: этот подготовительный лагерь не был летней забавой и не был обязательной подготовкой, после которой их отпустят домой. В воздухе всегда уловимо мешалось напряжение и пугающее настроение. Их готовили к войне, их готовили сражаться за родину.

А если точнее: их готовили умирать. 

В этом угнетающем пространстве, среди грязных палаток и шумного гама против правил пьяных мужчин, по вечерам единственное, что радовало Нагису— несколько тонких жёлтых листков и мятый непропорциональный конверт с мятым краем. 

В отряде никогда не было свободного времени — даже по вечерам они вынуждены были тренироваться и готовиться, учиться владеть оружием, готовиться к ближним боям, потому порой единственное, на что хватало Нагису — это упасть на матрас в палатке и закрыть глаза, чтобы хотя бы во сне отдохнуть… и увидеть Хиёри.

В те редкие дни, когда усталость не валила с ног, а глаза не болели от тусклого света лампы, Нагиса писал письма. Родителям — в первую очередь:  _ “Со мной всё хорошо, наш отряд пока на боевой готовности, через 12 дней отправляют в основные войска. Поцелуйте от меня сестру и брата” _ — первое его письмо для них получилось коротким и неловким. Нагисе нечего было сказать, и волновать их тоже не хотелось. Матери не стоит думать, что его сын проводит время с утра до вечера, валяясь в грязи полигона, или что иногда вместо пайка им на обеды дают куски твёрдого хлеба, едва ли пригодного к тому, чтобы есть. Со временем условия улучшатся — обещали им те самые гражданские, которые приезжали с личной охраной в их лагерь. Нагиса не верил этим словам: лагерь — это уже какие-то “условия”... Дальше будет только хуже. 

Родители не были единственными, кому писал Нагиса. Иногда по ночам он всё ещё слышал голос Хиёри, надрывный, хриплый: “Возвращайся!” 

_ “Возвращайся ко мне, Нагиса!” _

Нагиса пообещал ему писать и поэтому, как только закончил письмо для родителей, рукой потянулся к следующему листу: она дрожала, когда писалась первая строчка, начинающаяся с обращения —  _ “Дорогой Хиёри”. _

В первом письме Нагиса не сказал больше того, что сказал родителям, умолчал о тяжёлом положении людей в их лагере и том, как идут слухи, что в итоге всех их будут использовать, как пушечное мясо, выбросив перед основными силами. Всё равно неумелые дети да калеки… Нагиса не писал об этом, но вместо этого решил рассказать то, что копилась в его груди вязким ощущением грусти и боли. Первое его признание: “Я скучаю по тебе” — вышло из-под пера дрожащими жирными буквами. От волнения сердце заколотилось. 

“Пиши мне больше” — попросил Нагиса в завершении письма и, подписав все данные о его нынешнем отряде, сложил листок втрое и запихал в конверт. Утром это письмо отправилось домой к Хиёри — какими бы ни были условия в армии, поговаривали, что почта работала быстрее, чем когда-либо. 

Нагиса убедился в этом уже меньше, чем через неделю, когда держал в руках белый, но помятый конверт с несколькими красивыми марками и аккуратным адресом отправителя и получателя. Этот конвертик, наверное, пах сладостями, которые так любил есть с чаем Хиёри, но за время путешествия аромат совсем пропал, но даже мысль об этом зажгла в груди пламя — эмоции и чувства, которые жаждали высвобождения. И такие же, но уже высказанные на письме, были в руках Нагисы. 

Хиёри писал много и мелко: Нагиса, устроившись удобнее к свету, всматривался в маленькие буковки его почерка, но не чувствовал раздражения от этого. Тоскливо-нежная улыбка не покидала его лица. 

Хиёри писал о том, как проводил дни, как много прибавилось забот из-за объявления военного положения в стране — отец и мать держат его под своим контролем, братец собирается уйти на фронт добровольцем, хотя не обязан, а ещё Хиёри перестали доставлять его любимый зелёный чай, а сладостями, по убеждениям горничной, лучше наслаждаться сейчас: кто знает, в какой момент прекратят их продавать… Абзацы сменяли абзацы, а строчки складывались в образы. Даже через буквы, через чернила и бумагу Нагиса мог видеть, как Хиёри, сидя в своём кресле у столика, пишет ему, улыбается и весело болтает ногами — а вокруг несколько смятых страниц. Нагиса подумал, что в письме нет ни одной зачеркнутой буковки, а зная Хиёри… Он бы не удивился, изведи тот десятки листов только чтобы идеально написать одно письмо для Нагисы. 

“Я буду ждать от тебя любого письма, любой весточки, даже если ты напишешь одну строчку. Даже если ты не напишешь ничего, но скажешь мне свой адрес… Даже если моё письмо в итоге не дойдёт до тебя, я хочу тебе писать.

_ Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я скучаю и как хочу тебя увидеть вновь”. _

Нагиса подумал, что будь он таким же эмоциональным, как Хиёри… то расплакался бы. 

Их переписка длилась два месяца. В рамках истории — это крупицы, но для Нагисы за эти два месяца случилось так много, что время показалось лишь неправильно оформленной единицей пространства. Люди измеряли прошедшее время сутками, а Нагиса считал часы. 

Хиёри не умел писать мало, и те шесть писем, которые приходили Нагисе, всегда были длинными и многословными. Каждый свободный вечер, а по возможности — в тот же день, когда письмо до него доходило, Нагиса принимался за чтение, пропускал ужин, пропускал приглашения выпить и, упав на матрас, читал. Каждое письмо бодрило, придавало сил, и Нагиса чувствовал, что способен свернуть горы, только чтобы получить следующий ответ. 

К концу декабря подготовка в лагере подошла к концу и каждый солдат в их отряде получил военную форму, отдав честь высшим по званию. Примерив свою первую форму, Нагиса тут же написал об этом Хиёри — через считанные дни он получил ответ, в котором Хиёри, даже через строчки заметно капризничая, сказал, что куртка отца Нагисы намного лучше, чем нынешняя форма армии… И попросил прислать фотографию, если когда-нибудь это удастся.

Хиёри бы никогда не увидел Нагису на фотографии, потому что уже послезавтра их отправляли если не в пекло, то близко к тому.

Однако поданная Хиёри идея осталась при Нагисе и, не осознавая своей дерзости, он просил оставить куртку своего отца взамен выданной ему военными. Просьба отклонялась несколько раз, пока упрямство Нагисы не взяло верх, и на очередное прошение ни был получен положительный ответ.

Старая военная куртка была намного удобнее и хранила гораздо больше памяти, чем любая одёжка в их отряде. Нагиса провел по ткани рукой — он помнил, как упав лицом в его шею, Хиёри плакал тогда на площади и как шептал, что ему тепло быть в объятиях Нагисы.

Те же слова Хиёри писал в одном и писем.

_ “Я хотел бы снова тебя обнять. Пожалуйста, вернись и обними меня”.  _

Нагиса собирался выполнить каждое желание Хиёри, написанное в шести письмах. Он собирался поблагодарить его за каждую написанную строчку, за все эмоции, которые вкладывались в слова. Нагиса не терял надежды, потому что мог так “слышать” Хиёри… И эти шесть писем, спрятанные в карманах широкой отцовской куртки, грели душу. 

Нагиса собирался вернуться к Хиёри во что бы то ни стало. 

Он обязан выполнить просьбу, написанную в конце каждого письма.

_ “Пожалуйста, Нагиса, возвращайся ко мне. Твой Хиёри”. _

Первое задание новосозданной военной группы из призывников обернулось и первыми серьёзными потерями для армии. 

26 декабря они вошли в крепость, оставшуюся как памятник архитектуры возрастом трёх или четырёх сотен лет. Это место из-за хорошего местоположения и безопасной подушки в виде близрасположенного к ней города противник намеревался устроить своим временным убежищем. Мощные стены угрюмо стояли глыбами в центре холмистой местности и наводили ужас, когда луна освещала квадратные башни. 

Солдаты перебрасывались шутками, травили анекдоты и понуро сетовали на невозможность сыграть на музыкальных инструментах: в их “условиях” только это оставалось развлечением и любой, кто мало-мальски был способен играть хоть стуча на кастрюлях, сразу становился главным музыкантом вечера. 

По воле случая, Нагиса однажды уже признался, что умеет играть на любом инструменте. С тех пор он всегда был в центре компании, никогда не пил выдаваемые “граммы” алкоголя, никогда не ввязывался в драки и большей частью на посиделках молчал, занятый игрой на инструменте, или пел, после чего самые пьяные и самые тронутые его песней мужики заходились в слезах и нытье по родине. Прошло два месяца, и боевой дух всё же кое-как держался над головами отрядов; солдаты были готовы побеждать, но и среди бодрившихся компаний находились те, кто едва ли мог поверить в лучший исход событий. 

Именно с таким парнем Нагиса познакомился в тот день. 

— Глупцы. 

У него был тихий голос, и едва ли Нагиса заметил, как он уселся рядом у костра. Попивая из жестяной фляжки то ли алкоголь, то ли обычную воду, он скептически смотрел на окруживших костёр солдат через стекла мутных и поцарапанных в уголке очков. Нагисе показалось, что они полны безразличия, но, неприлично вглядевшись в его глаза, понял, что ошибся. Взгляд парня быстро бегал от одного мужчины к другому, заинтересованно ощупывал каждого с ног до головы, оценивающе проходился по каждому, кого мог увидеть. На его лице была гадкая хитрая ухмылка, предвкушая веселье. 

— Что смотришь? То, что я сел рядом, не значит, что нужно на меня пялиться, — он зыркнул на Нагису и отодвинулся плечом от него. Стало стыдно. Нагиса опустил взгляд, но вскоре снова его поднял и признался:

— Ты гаденько усмехаешься. 

После ошеломленного молчания парень несколько раз моргнул глазами, усваивая слова Нагисы, и рассмеялся. Он ударил себя по колену и сдавленно захихикал, сдерживая хохот, чтобы не привлечь ещё лишнего внимания. Он согнулся пополам, а потом резко развернулся:

— Смелое заявление! Не боишься, что я тебя за такие слова ударю? 

— Я не боюсь быть избитым. 

— О-хо-хо? — заулыбался он, и Нагиса почему-то решил, что парень напоминает змею. Возможно даже не ядовитую, но змеи всегда вселяют какой-то ужас только своим видом? Этот парень тоже заставлял нервничать и беспокойно напрягаться от каждого его опасного движения. 

Нагиса первым протянул ему руку для рукопожатия. Кому-то другому, возможно, и не решился: за два месяца он так и не понял, как можно самому начать знакомство, но именно этого парня Нагисе хотелось знать по имени. 

— Нагиса. Нагиса Ран. 

Парень облизнул губы, и плутовская улыбка снова посетила его лицо. Он недолго смотрел на протянутую ладонь, но скорее дразнил, чем реально задумывался над решением пожать её или нет. Нагиса всё замечал по его глазам, а они, дикие и шальные, смотрели с заинтересованным жадным огоньком. 

— Ибара. Просто Ибара. — Он пожал протянутую руку и тут же стряхнул её, не сумев долго терпеть контакт. 

— Я никогда не видел тебя у нас.

— Это потому что мне не очень хочется, чтобы меня видели  _ в принципе, _ — Ибара пожал плечами и провел рукой в воздухе, очерчивая их окружение. — Я уверен, что мало кто из присутствующих видел меня хотя бы раз. Зато я видел каждого сотню. 

— Ты прячешься?

— Я бы сказал, что умею скрывать свое присутствие, — Ибара пожал плечами и посмотрел в огонь. Древесина в нем пожиралась касаниями пламени и играла на лицах и волосах солдат. Ибара вздохнул. — Как думаешь, сколько завтра выживет человек?

—…Что? — через несколько секунд молчания спросил Нагиса. 

Вопрос, поставленный прямо, ошеломил его. В груди зашевелился противный червячок тревоги, и мерзкое осознание событий завтрашнего дня приходило в голову только сотнями погибших. 

Нагиса не верил в хороший исход операции, и подслушанные мельком разговоры не добавляли ему уверенности. Нагиса беспокойно ворочался во сне несколько дней, встревоженный и напуганный возможным будущем. 

В голове путалась мысль: “Я не хочу умирать”. Нагиса планировал выжить завтра, потому что обещания, данные в письмах, должны быть исполнены. 

Он обещал Хиёри вернуться. 

— Если не можешь ответить — это нормально. Лучше вообще не занимай себя этим вопросом, хотя после моих слов, — Ибара снова выдавил из себя ту гадкую усмешку, — смотреть на своих товарищей и думать, кто их них окажется на том свете, будет трудновато? 

— Не говори так, пожалуйста. 

— Не будь неженкой. Из всех, кого я видел и за кем наблюдал, ты выглядишь как человек, который либо точно спасётся, либо точно умрёт к концу военных действий в нашей стране. Выживших здесь рано или поздно отправят на южный фронт, а там… 

— Что на южном фронте? 

Ибара поиграл бровями, и стекла его мутных очков игриво сверкнули от пламени костра. Он снова протянул руку Нагисе для второго рукопожатия и тихо произнёс:

— Если завтра выживешь, то, может, и расскажу… Нагиса Ран. 

В горле встал комок.

— А если не выживу?

Ибара покачал головой и сам скорее пожал руку Нагисы — тот дёрнулся от неожиданности, и их взгляды столкнулись прежде, чем Ибара не менее загадочно произнёс, придвинувшись к его лицу близко-близко:

— Помолись, чтобы завтра ангел Смерти оказался не по твою сторону. 

С этими словами он встал со своего места и скорее поспешил скрыться в толпе, но Нагиса, движимый непонятным волнением и интересом, впервые за месяцы загоревшимися в груди, поймал его за руку и, заметно разочаровав Ибару, спросил:

— Разве ты способен сражаться с такими мутными очками? 

Ибара снова засмеялся и, вырвав руку из захвата, всё-таки исчез в толпе.

Нагиса был достаточно силён духом. Ему хватало самообладания наблюдать за многими, иногда излишне жестокими вещами. Жизнь перед его глазами была будто и не живой: отстранённой и нерезкой. 

Перед глазами всё было красным, а в ушах шумело до боли. Его оглушало несколько раз, и Нагиса, борясь с собой, отполз с раненной рукой за укрытие стены. 

Всё то время для них была уготована засада и верная погибель на минном поле под названием “архитектурный памятник”. Выстрелы доносились со всех углов, и неприятные мерзкие звуки падающих тел делали невыносимым пребывание там. Нагисе не было страшно, но впервые он задумался, насколько больно будет получить выстрел в сердце. 

Мир содрогался в громких звуках боя, уже затихающего спустя промелькнувшие, как один час, мгновения. Вокруг стоял смог и грязь от спекшейся крови и размозжённых тел под грубыми гусеницами танковых установок. 

Повсюду был ад, но Нагиса не боялся самой смерти.

Грудь сжималась от страха, единственного пугающего осознания: если он умрёт, то оставит Хиёри одного. Никогда не увидит его снова.

Только эта мысль позволила Нагисе нажать на курок оружия, когда внезапно выскочивший перед носом солдат направил на него свое. Обучение дало свои ощутимые плоды, и Нагиса, будучи в числе первых там, скорее всего попал в те единицы выживших здесь. 

Оттолкнувшись в кувырке от земли, он добежал до очередного укрытия и, направив ствол на приближающихся мужчин, громко застонал, ощущая, как подбитая рука тяжелеет и опускается. Второй он с усилием нажимал на спусковой крючок, но ничего не получалось.

_ Не умереть _ — перед лицом смертельной опасности не было никаких мыслей, кроме заветного желания жить. 

Нагиса сощурился, с болезненным криком опустив оружие, обессиленно почти сполз по стене, готовый к единственно верному удару — солдаты, преодолев дымную завесу, были готовы стрелять.

“Это конец?” — подумал Нагиса. 

“ _ Я больше никогда его не увижу? _ ” — испуганно пронесся образ Хиёри перед глазами, и вздох, сделанный Нагисой, показался спасительным глотком для обезумевшего мозга. 

В этот момент с едва ли ангельскими крыльями за спиной появился Ибара. 

Нагиса узнал его сразу, потому что забыть однажды увиденными движения профессионального бойца было невозможно. Дымовая завеса ушла, и со своего возвышения Нагиса мог видеть ещё несколько отстреливающихся бойцов. 

Ибара стрелял тоже — и, не попав стоя, сбросил со спины часть винтовок и упал на близлежащий труп, прикрываясь им хотя бы немного. 

В какой-то момент он сорвал с лица очки — они повисли резинкой на его запястье, беспомощно болтались во время отдачи, рискуя удариться стёклами. Ибара стрелял, уверенно держа в руках винтовку и, прицелившись, не моргал, пока не устранял цель. Оглушающий резкий гром выстрелов сопровождался криками, жутким звуком пробитого пулей тела и глухим ударом о землю. 

Нагиса замер, навалившись на стену, и не спускал глаз с Ибары до самого конца обстрела. Всё кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось: неожиданно на местности стало тихо, и беззвучие мёртвого поля битвы пугало сильнее, чем раздавшиеся несколько часов назад выстрелы и крик: “Вражеские силы! 30 градусов на юг!”

— Дальше будет хуже, — Ибара безынтересно пнул ногой лежащий рядом с ним труп и, опустившись на колени, начал рыться по карманам. Он похлопал по штанам и куртке, избегая кровавых пятен на местах ударов, но быстро устал от этого. Зарывшись под куртку, он окровавленными руками вынул из кармашка под сердцем жетон и платок. Заинтересованно раскрыв его, он похрустел сухими потрёпанными фотографиями с чёрно-белым изображением семьи. Он хохотнул, и его взгляд упал на Нагису. 

В этих по-детских больших лазурных глазах не было ничего, кроме безразличия, но как только он вновь посмотрел на маленькие фотографии, украденные из кармана одного из сотен погибших солдат, в них мелькнуло что-то, что Нагиса не смог различить сразу. 

— У них всегда в карманах что-то бывает, — пояснил он, пальцем поглаживая фотографию. — Фотографии, платки, вырезки газет, кольца… документы на жильё, — смех был натянуто-весёлым. — И эти вещи всегда пропадают вместе с ними. А их родные никогда не получают хотя бы частички погибшего в память… Это печально.

Ибара встал с колен перед убитым бойцом. Жетон и карточки упали обратно в грязкий платок. Ибара открыл куртку и засунул его в внутренний карман справа и прихлопнул, довольно кивнув. 

Он снова обернулся к Нагисе и громко, но понуро спросил:

— А что в кармане куртки у тебя? 

Рука ударилась о ткань и там, где легла ладонь, быстро-быстро колотилось сердце. 

— Там письма, — Ибара удивленно приподнял брови, — от любимого человека. 

— Я видел сколько он… тебе пишет, — Ибара недоверчиво сощурился и шагнул ближе. Он принялся надевать очки обратно, и мутное стекло снова заслонило яркость его глаз. — Как они могут поместить в кармане?

— Я вырываю последние строки его писем… Где написано имя и адрес. Чтобы знать, где из всех мест его искать после войны. 

Ибара засмеялся: так громко, что у него свело живот и он схватился за него руками с продолжительным “ой-ой-ой”, и продолжал хихикать, закрывая ладонью руку. Нагиса поджал губы, и внезапный прилив злости заставил его оттолкнуться от двери и шагнуть навстречу Ибаре, который, резко оборвав своё хохотание, посмотрел на него снизу вверх и сказал, всё же улыбаясь:

— И всё-таки “он”, — Ибара подавил смешок, а потом серьёзно и шёпотом добавил, внезапно изменившись в лице: — Надеюсь, вы не потеряетесь и найдёте друг друга.

Он развернулся на каблуках сапогов и резкими шагами двинулся в сторону следующего бойца. Он присел перед ним и снова принялся рыться в карманах, вытягивая оттуда маленькие весточки прошлой жизни человека и его жетон.

— Значит, ты видишь без очков?

— Ничуть не хуже! — крикнул, не оглядываясь, Ибара. 

Неожиданно Нагиса понял, каким блеском заслезились глаза Ибары на последних словах. 

_ Это была тоска.  _

За мутным стеклом кое-как отремонтированных очков на него смотрел мальчик, который тоже мечтал встретиться с кем-то, но что более важно… Этот мальчик с лазурными глазами казался Нагисе единственным, кто реально осознавал, насколько тяжело терять близких. 

Снег пушистыми хлопьями падал на землю и красными пятнами оставался на окровавленных телах погибших.


	4. январь

Хиёри всегда чувствовал какое-то трепетное чувство от написания писем своей рукой. Его родители и брат предпочитали нанимать стенографисток и печатать письма на машинке, чтобы ни единое слово не смогло потерять смысл из-за искажающего буквы почерка. Хиёри гордился своим мелким, иногда угловатым, почерком и тем, как умел записывать несколько строк туда, где предназначалось быть лишь одной. 

С момента, когда он приехал из загородного поместья прошла неделя… Возможно больше, возможно меньше. Жизнь для Хиёри всегда останавливалась после отъезда и тянулась без дат и часов; существовали только месяца, означающие скорейшее приближение лета.

В этот раз даты имели смысл, но подавленное состояние Хиёри не могло позволить этих хлипким временным обозначениям забраться в голову хозяина. Тянулись дни, а доносящиеся сообщения о начале военных действий пугающими строчками из газет заставляли руки дрожать и проливать чай на скатерть. Горничная сетовала — “Хиёри-сама, будьте аккуратнее, вы же и сами обожжётесь, ну что вы так разволновались…” — а дворецкий неодобрительно качал головой. Глава семейства Томое каждое утро зачитывал новости из ежедневной газеты, и первая полоса всегда пестрила сообщениями о войне: будь это очередной призыв или продвижение войск противника или армий стран содружества. 

Вообще-то их страна не была той, на которую были направлены все силы, но стала одной их первых, кусочек чьей земли хотели откусить. 

В его окружении никто толком не верил, что вражеские войска способны дойти до важных городов и рассчитывали на хорошую поддержку и вооружение армии. Столько миллионов отдаётся на её содержание, так много новых разработок в этой области — и проиграть с таким? Немыслимо! 

Хиёри спрашивал, видел ли кто-нибудь из его знакомых, как призывают на войну солдат, кто уходит в военные гарнизоны и как выглядят военные и их машины? Никто не знал, но “слышали и читали”.

Хиёри было  **противно** . 

Перед глазами стоял ещё не остывший кусок воспоминаний: грязные разваливающиеся бронированные автомобили и померкший и упаднический дух новобранцев на площади порта. 

В отличии от “высшего общества”, к которому, уже к сожалению, принадлежал Хиёри, у обычных людей не было ни одной светлой мысли по поводу развернувшейся кампании. Никто не был окрылён надеждами, и только редкие люди кричали, что смогут защитить страну. Что благое дело — их долг.

Многие из города Нагисы были теми, кто ещё застал или лично бывал на военных полях в странах-соседках. И опыт, горько принесённый на родину, страшно пережитый всеми, чьи родные были тогда там, не позволял ни единому бодрому настроению пройти ниже, чем по генеральским верхам. 

Солдаты не хотели воевать — Хиёри не нужно было быть стратегом или ясновидящим, чтобы увидеть это. 

Хиёри было страшно, будто он один видит надвигающуюся катастрофу. В этом изолированном тревожном вакууме Хиёри чувствовал себя одиноким. 

Одиночество прошло, когда дворецкий принёс Хиёри неприглядного вида конверт и удивленно глазеющему Хиёри пояснил:

— Судя по адресу на обратной стороне, вам пишет господин Нагиса. 

Хиёри вырвал из рук дворецкого конверт сразу же, как услышал имя, и дрожащими от волнения руками распаковал его. Строчки короткого письма заставляли его дышать чаще и тревога, наполняющая сердце, наконец-то прошла: весточка от Нагисы заставила мир превратиться из серого в более яркий и насыщенный. В словах Нагисы не было ничего весёлого или радостного, но Хиёри чувствовал, как сердце горит от тепла. Письмо было обычным, не очень красивым и мятым из-за небрежности организованной в военной час почты. 

Хиёри запомнил наизусть каждую строчку его первого письма, и такое несмелое “пиши мне больше” заставило его разрыдаться с наступлением ночи. Хиёри плакал в подушку так громко, что в дверь постучала горничная, спрашивая, всё ли с ним в порядке? Всхлипывая, он сказал, что всё хорошо и, аккуратнее устроив письмо Нагисы под подушкой, заставил себя заснуть. 

В ту ночь Хиёри не снились кошмары. 

Хиёри решил, что если письма Нагисы не могут быть такими яркими и длинными, тогда такими будут письма Хиёри. 

За два месяца он извел всех продавцов бумаги в районе, выпрашивая и заказывая только то, что ему нравилось, и требовал в кратчайшие сроки добыть лучшее из лучшего, пусть всё это в итоге и помнётся в процессе отправления.

Письма Хиёри были надушены его собственным одеколоном, и пастельного цвета конверты хранили в себе несколько страниц исписанных мелким почерком писем. Пусть глупость, пусть даже незначительная деталь — он не хотел, чтобы Нагиса забыл, каким разговорчивым и эмоциональным бывает Хиёри. 

Пусть в письмах он представляет, как Хиёри всё это пишет. Пусть видит образы, которые помогут отвлечься от тяжёлых будней в армии. Если он может своими словами облегчить судьбу Нагисы, то Хиёри испишет все доступные ему листы, отправит тысячи писем одному человеку и заставит всю почту государства работать на него — если это поможет Нагисе выжить, Хиёри готов на всё. 

У Хиёри было не так много фотографий Нагисы, а имеющиеся он хранил в небольшом фотоальбоме, а особенно любимую — в фамильном медальоне, в котором суждено было быть портретам Хиёри и его будущей супруги… Сейчас там дерзко был вставлен портрет юноши с длинными светлыми волосами. 

Одно из писем Нагисы Хиёри вспоминал до сих пор. Когда конверт был особенно неуклюжим, грязным, а лист бумаги, на котором размашистыми дрожащими буквами было написано послание, был окровавлен, и запекшаяся багрово-серая, чернеющая местами кровь пугала не меньше, чем приближающийся реальный враг. 

Хиёри не мог читать это письмо: оно, лживое, написанное будто и не рукой Нагисы, звучало пугающе. Был бой. Погибли люди. Нагиса жив и здоров… Пребывает в госпитале, через некоторое время отправится обратно на фронт, травмированный не так сильно, как большинство солдат. Фронту нужны люди… Нагиса продолжает быть солдатом своей страны. 

Опустив взгляд Хиёри понял, почему письмо казалось таким успокаивающе-лживым. Подпись в конце гласила: “Это письмо написал для меня мой друг, Ибара. Я не могу писать слишком много, я скоро вернусь” — почерк Нагисы после стольких прочитанных строк заиграл перед глазами, а нижняя, последняя строчка с адресом будущих писем, насмешливо глядела широкими буквами строчкой: “Он не скоро вернется, если вообще когда-либо вернется”.

Прямота и непозволительная наглость “друга” Нагисы приводила Хиёри в бешенство. Он, раздосадованный и ревнивый, хотел смять кусок бумаги и выкинуть в урну да поскорее. Несколько раз он почти решился. И столько же отказал себе в этом. 

Письмо всё ещё было от Нагисы и, пусть написанное с комментариями и не его почерком, хранило в себе частичку человека, дорогого Хиёри настолько, что дыхание захватывало, и сердце заходилось в испуге от мысли… Что он может не вернуться.

Слова “Ибары” ударили по Хиёри так сильно, что после передышки он вновь оставался ночами наедине только с кошмарами и, напуганный и рыдающий, убегал на холодный заснеженный балкон в надежде заболеть и в горячке потерять сознание. 

Заболеть не удавалось, а снег тяжёлыми снежинками накрывал горизонт белым покрывалом. Солнечные дни здесь стали совсем короткими, и Хиёри, тратя все выданные ему свечи, писал письма Нагисе, сгорбившись над столом с пером. Глаза болели, а смятые черновики просили отдохнуть, но он продолжал писать, чтобы утром, невыспавшимся, но с надеждой вручить почтальону новенький конвертик. 

Январь становился холоднее, в то время как и сердце Хиёри, будто зависящее от погоды, тоже остывало от тревожного ожидания дурной вести. 

Каждое письмо Хиёри встречал облегченным выдохом только когда вскрывал. 

Его душу грыз страх и опасность, коварно караулившая каждого в самых неожиданных местах, должна была поймать в свою ловушку и Хиёри. 

Одним зимним утром отец уронил на стол жёлтую газету и не раскрыл её за завтраком, чтобы прочитать. Раздражённый и, кажется, обеспокоенный, он быстро поглощал еду, а потом, едва только закончил и отложил столовые приборы, встал со стула, наспех хватая салфетки, чтобы вытереть руки. 

Перед тем, как стремительно покинуть столовую, он сказал:

— Хиёри, ты переезжаешь. Мы отправим тебя в более безопасное место.

Вилка звонко хрустнула по тарелке, а Хиёри, вытянувшись по струнке, шёпотом спросил: 

— Куда?

— В южный городок, ты там бывал в детстве с матерью, — отец услышал тихий вопрос, и его голос был как никогда грубым. Хиёри съежился под приказным тоном, впервые побоявшись сказать отцу слово против. Сердце замерло. — Сейчас там, как мне сообщили, самое безопасное место. Можешь начинать собираться. 

Они сбегают от зимних дней в более тёплые места, где, возможно, будет безопаснее. Хиёри хотел бы надеяться, что переезд не помешает ему продолжить переписку с Нагисой. 

Письма — это единственное, что хранило их хрупкую связь друг с другом.


	5. февраль

Апатия была страшна не столько нежеланием двигаться, сколько выгоревшей пустотой где-то внутри. Вместе с нежеланием двигаться исчезало желание думать, смотреть, мыслить…

Жизнь, хрупкий огонёк на круглом конце спички, горела слабо и волновалась от каждого сильного порыва ветра. Огонёк трясло в муках, сворачивало в тугой узелок, но даже почти потухшей искрой он продолжал возрождаться. 

Нагиса смотрел в замерзшее окно военного госпиталя и без интереса следил за тёмными силуэтами. Такими были его пустые и глухие дни — Нагиса не слышал других и не слышал себя. 

Голос внезапно стал ненужным свойством, лишней деталью. Нагиса не хотел говорить, но продолжал давиться словами, отвечая на неприятные и страшные вопросы. Сколько пробыл на фронте. Скольких убил. Сколько потерь у нас.

Медсестра озвучила роковую фразу, что Нагиса здоров. Рана на руке не была такой серьёзной, чтобы занимать свободную койку госпиталя. Неожиданно обострившаяся за два месяца ситуация требовала решительных мер. В госпиталях стало больше людей. Ни одна комната не пустовала, а врачи, выдохшиеся и уставшие, метались между больными. Нагиса ощущал себя обузой в этом пропахшем безысходностью месте, в этой будущей могиле. 

О том, что госпиталь, из которого они уехали на юго-восток, был взорван, Нагиса узнал из военных сообщений по радио. Сухие сообщения из уст всегда безэмоционального диктора дрогнули в тот момент, когда Нагиса сидел на узкой скамейке плечом к плечу с солдатами и держал перед собой винтовку. Тогда он понял, что смерть поджидала его на каждом шагу.

Верхушки бездействовали, беспорядочно отправляя военные силы в разные уголки страны, и эта бестолковая хаотичность убивала гораздо больше, чем могли бы убить их противники. За месяц Нагису бросало с юго-запада на восток, с востока — на север, на севере они вновь пересеклись с Ибарой и отправились на юг. 

Нагиса чувствовал себя грушей для битья и ощущал нависающий над ним рок или проклятье, в котором он наблюдал смерти от начала до конца. Глаза не закрывались, когда время подходило ко сну, и кровью наливались сознание, стоило мозгу потребовать отдыха. Нагисе снились кошмары, и эти кошмары были полны взрывающихся бомб и кровью облитых солдат. Они шептали: “Спаси нас, спаси нас”.

“Мы не хотим умирать” — говорили они, и Нагиса, беспомощный, напуганный ребёнок, тонул в болотах из отчаяния и боли. Тело кричало о помощи, и дни, проведенные в пути перед лицом смертей, казались адом наявую.

Нагиса горел в этом аду и не понимал, почему ему достался подарок судьбы быть выжившим. А подарком ли было это — наблюдать за чужими смертями, не в силах предотвратить их?

Когда южный городок встретил их погодой начала октября, Нагиса подумал, что, возможно, это ироничная шутка со стороны создателя. Он смотрел в небо каждый день их пребывания на стоянке и спрашивал себя: 

Видит ли Хиёри те же облака, что и Нагиса?

Видит ли он в насыщенно-тёмных небесах спасение, и думает ли он о том, что такое красивое небо, такой безграничный простор хотелось бы увидеть в последние секунды жизни?

Нагиса был на том краю и хорошо помнил, как на замерзшем облаками небе видел фиолетовый отблеск… Точно такой же, какой бился в алмазном сиянии глаз Хиёри. 

Волосы короткими прядями щекотали лицо. Неуклюже подстриженное каре было таким же искромсанным, как и сердце.

Нагиса уже знал, что их ждёт в южном районе, и Ибара, всё так же гаденько ухмыляясь, только больше убеждал в верности предположений. Их большой отряд состоял из счастливых выживших во время первых несмелых ударов по противнику (так говорили наверху, но любой среди солдат поспорил бы с “несмелыми” и “ударами”). 

По радио крутили песни, которые унылым воспоминанием о лете били ностальгией. Солдаты мирно засыпали под забытые счастливые мелодии, и каждую ночь кто-то да вскрикивал от кошмара. Нагиса привык спать пару часов в сутки и успевал проснуться до того, как организм подкидывал очередную картину убийств. 

Юг должен был стать передышкой. Это зона безопасности, это место, куда чисто физически никто не успел бы добраться. Ибара смеялся в голос, злостно стучал кулаком по корпусу автомобиля и плевался словами, как ядом, стоило кому-то ввязаться в перепалку о военных действиях и решениях верховного командования.

На юге их встретили не очень тепло и не слишком радостно. Никто из деревенских жителей многочисленных сёл вокруг старинного города не был рад прибытию военных. Солдаты всегда означали проблемы, а в условиях уже объявленной войны — скорые смерти и только. Страх заставлял их закрывать ставни перед решившими попроситься на ночлег солдатами. 

Это было смешно, ведь они,  _ герои _ , должны были сражаться и получать поддержку от собственного народа… Но некогда оторванный от основной жизни юг, надёжно скрытый горами от центральной части страны, был неприветлив к чужакам. Чужаками была даже армия навязанного им государства. 

Ночевали в палатках, разбитых в полях, в опасных местах, где появившийся внезапно противник смог бы разбить их в считанные минуты. Те редкие счастливцы, сумевшие ненадолго обжиться в тавернах и гостиницах города, не показывались, наслаждаясь мгновениями отдыха. 

Ибара и Нагиса были теми, кто нашли себе кровати в сомнительного вида таверне недалеко от старинного знания, именуемого “фортом”, хотя фортом оно и не являлось. Некогда построенное для того, чтобы быть маяком, сейчас оно было хорошо лишь тем, что закрывало один из легчайших путей в город, потому что высокое здание тупиком обрывало все попытки проникнуть извне. 

Нагисе нравилось наблюдать за этим зданием, и от Ибары он узнал, а потом и сам заметил, что окна, ныне просто дыры в каменных стенах, были так высоко, что забраться в них можно было только подцепив крюком и взобравшись по стене. А вход был у той самой таверны, где Нагиса и Ибара жадно заказывали еду, раскидываясь деньгами, которые резко перестали иметь значение точно так же, как и потеряло для Нагисы значение слово “безопасность”.

Писем от Хиёри он не получал. Последнее, которое он держал в руках, твердило, что Хиёри переезжает, и город обратного адреса смешил Нагису опасной близостью. Хиёри должен был жить в городе, раскинувшимся дальше по побережью океана. 

Он всё ещё был так доступен, но так далёк, и небеса, которые, возможно, он видел с такими же оттенками облаков, казались Нагисе ближе только потому, что связывали невидимой ленточкой с Хиёри. 

Февраль щекотал находящимся в панике ветром, и Нагиса в один из дней кутался в отцовскую куртку больше обычного, и холодок неприятных ощущений, страшного предчувствия не покидал его до конца дня. Засыпая в своей постели, он желал спокойной ночи Ибаре, и на языке шёпотом застывало пожелание добрых снов Хиёри. 

Добрых снов, которые существовали только в их сознании, потому вокруг была суматошная истерия столкнувшихся в бою стран.

Эта истерия распространялась как чума, эпидемия, страшно поднималась из глубин и сметала всё на своем пути, саранчой сметая города и топила в крови поля, как будто устланная трупами земля могла хоть чем-то помочь. 

На следующий день, ещё не подойди солнце к закату, Нагиса очнулся от чудесного сна, вспомнив, что винтовка под постелью дана ему для убийств.  _ Это  _ снова началось внезапно, и крики ужаснувшихся жителей города эхом проносились над головами расслабившихся солдат, а ужасающие столбы огня, как революционные флаги, взметнулись на высоких зданиях, напоминая всем, что война настигнет их, где бы ни были люди, каким бы безопасным не считали место. Маленького отряда будет достаточно, чтобы спрятаться среди тех, кого считаешь друзьями, и шепота заговоров и лжи хватит, чтобы превратить союзников в предателей, а дружелюбных жителей деревень в революционно настроенных гиен. Крохи огня в сено хватит — как хватило и здесь. Засады — запомнил Нагиса ещё с первого боя, — устраивают там, где никто не хочет ждать. 

Нагиса стрелял в людей, подбивая ноги, чтобы они не могли за ним иди, с силой прикладывал винтовкой по головам, чтобы не могли очнуться, и убегал по лестницам и крышам. Эвакуационные лодки, отходившие от берегов порта, переполнились людьми и опасно раскачивались на воде, уплывая на острова. Командование резко вспомнило о безопасности жителей, и приказ, повторяемый из уст в уста был одинаковым: “Любой ценой защитить гражданских”.

Нагиса бежал по ступеням, и дома, один похожий на другой, кружили ему голову, как кружили голову звезды в ночном небе, пугающе близко падающим от водоворота мыслей.

Нагиса хватал на руки детей, вытаскивал из подбитых и горящих домов жителей. Стоны и крики смешались в один единый шум, который страшил Нагису больше, чем опасная близость смерти. Мольбы и стоны — как в кошмарах — давили на психику, и ничто не могло спасти от ломающейся психики.

Голова шла кругом, и показавшийся в дверях одного из домов парень с фисташкового цвета волосами, скрывающий свою яркую внешность под оборванным капюшоном плаща, был миражом, видением.

_ Галлюцинации перед смертью были прекрасны. _

Однако Хиёри, бросившийся ему на шею и мигом окрасивший кровью щёки от прикосновений ладоней к ним, были  _ настоящим. _ Дрожащими губами, надрывая связки, чтобы перекричать устоявшийся гул, Хиёри всхлипывал и всхлипывал бессвязно повторяя:

“Нагиса, Нагиса!..  _ Нагиса! _ ”

Он больно впивался пальцами в короткие волосы Нагисы, рыдая всё сильнее, губами к губам шептал проклятия и вскрикивал, когда слышал звуки выстрелов, но, защищенный объятиях, был слеп к тому, кто безжизненными телами падал за его спиной от пуль пистолета. 

Из всех возможных встреч они встретились на настоящем судном дне, и все испуганные объяснения Хиёри, его спутанные указания Нагиса высекал в памяти последними словами.

— Почему ты здесь… Почему! — ударившись спиной о стену, Нагиса притянул к себе Хиёри, и они тесно вжались, прячась от возможной опасности. Хиёри рыдал у него на груди, и Нагиса, трясущийся от накатившей паники, поглаживал его по волосам и бормотал успокаивающие слова, второй рукой направляя вперёд оружие. 

— Я был не здесь… Я… При… Привезли, — он дрожал и, царапая ногтями куртку, повторял: — Ты в куртке… В ней, как… тогда, Нагиса…

Нагиса прижался щекой к щеке Хиёри, беспорядочно касаясь губами. 

— Это ты!.. 

Нагиса приобнял голову Хиёри рукой и закрыл ухо ладонью. Поцеловав в макушку, он тихо попросил: “Не слушай” — и Хиёри скорее накрыл ладонь Нагисы своей. Он не слышал вскриков Нагисы, когда пули доставали и его, обжигающей болью ранили тело, и, оглушённый выстрелами, молитвой повторял имя: “Нагиса”. 

У них не было времени, чтобы говорить, у них не было времени, чтобы стоять в объятиях так долго, чтобы тепло от долгожданной встречи после разлуки поднялось от одного к другому, у них не было сил, чтобы спрашивать о каких-то низменных вещах, вроде тех, когда Нагиса обрезал свои волосы, или почему Хиёри оказался в этом городе вместо двух сотен других южных городков. 

И стоило ли благодарит Всевышнего за эту встречу?

_ Придётся ли проклинать? _

Приказ “защищать гражданских” острыми шипами врезался в сознание, и обещание “вернуться” исказилось, настойчиво крича во всю глотку один-единственный приказ, одно единственное предназначение:

“Защити Хиёри”. 

Если не станет его, то и жизнь Нагисы после этого перестанет иметь смысл.

Бывшая маяком башня с одним входом и выходом встретила холодом и липкими ступенями вверх. За стенами развернулся ураган из обстрелов, и солдаты противника, вышедшие из своих укрытий, поспешили на все точки отхождения, а Нагиса, теряя последние силы, сбрасывал оружие без возможности его перезарядить. Солдаты падали под испуганные вскрики Хиёри, и его фиолетовые глаза стекленели от ужаса. 

_ Прости меня. _

— Прошу, беги, — попросил Нагиса, когда последний магазин его пистолета выпал из дрожащих рук и покатился по ступеням вниз, где уже шумела в отдалении приближающаяся опасность. 

— И не подумаю!! 

Хиёри сжимал руку Нагисы так, что боль от его ногтей начинала превращаться во что-то совершенно обычное, что невозможно было избежать. Закат, уныло спускавшимся золотым диском за линию океана, пробивался резкими лучами через бреши между каменных блоков башни, и эти мелькающие солнечные зайчики напоминали Нагисе о том времени, когда Хиёри, так же держа его за руку, вёл вверх по пыльным и сырым заброшенным поместьям, как, поглаживая ладонь, тянул вверх на скрипящий тёмный чердак и как, касаясь пальцами внутренней стороны ладони, приглашал наклониться к себе ближе. 

Воспоминания, хлещущие через край, лились слезами, и Нагиса, противясь желанию остановиться на полпути, давился в чувствах, ранее которых не испытывал. За то время, которое он провел в армии, он кричал в кошмарах, просыпался от объявлений опасности, вопил от боли и ни разу, ни разу не плакал от кровоточащей раны в сердце. 

Хиёри сказал ему перед призывом, что будет ждать. 

Ноги подкашивались от боли и, превозмогая её, Нагиса поднимался вместе с Хиёри, рука об руку с ним, и слушал, как он повторяет, что их там встретят, их спасут, у них был план, и Нагиса вернётся, и всё будет хорошо… 

Но Нагиса падал на колени после каждого второго шага, и Хиёри с усилием поднимал его обратно на ноги, тащил на себе. Он говорил, что вместе они вернутся домой, вместе переждут этот ад где-нибудь в тихом месте, где вечное лето, где всё, что их будет беспокоить — отсутствие фисташек в любимых блинчиках Хиёри. 

Смех хрипло клокотал в горле, и каждый шаг становился всё тяжелее и тяжелее, а усталость щупальцами тащила вниз, заставляя лишь на дрожащей воле идти вперёд. Оставшиеся четверть пути казались бесконечной гонкой, и звуки взрывов гремели песком и криками, застывали на губах просьбой:

_ “Беги”.  _

Их встреча должна была случиться в конце войны, когда бы они оба, счастливые и живые, обнимали друг друга и, сидя на скамейке в переулке, перебирали конверты, нежно хватались за ладони и целовали пальцы измученных письмами или оружием рук...

— Мистер Томое!

Молодой человек, выскочивший из-за угла, напомнил Нагисе о том, что единственным, кого нужно было вернуть _ живым _ , был  _ Хиёри _ . 

Крики и просьбы о помощи доносились издалека, и покрасневшее от слёз и страха лицо Хиёри было всё же красивым... Нагиса держался за Хиёри, оседая по стене. Его руки, грубо избитые войной, мягко скользили по его талии, теряя силы. 

Любая глупость, сказанная Хиёри, была бессмысленной, потому что мальчик в форме личной охраны высшего военного состава тянул выбраться только его. Остальные — балласт, остальные — пушечное мясо, живой щит, который верно исполнил свой долг, доведя сына второго генерала северного округа до спасительного выхода, и любое: “Я его не отпущу, я не уйду без него!” — не могло вразумить и разжалобить. 

— Нагиса!

Его имя звучало по-особому нежно и любовно, и уста дрожали от слов, и весь вымазанный в крови, в синяках и ушибах, Хиёри громко сопротивлялся, когда его за руки пытались оттащить от Нагисы. 

Сознание, всё это время такое мутное, прояснилось в тот момент, когда Хиёри, выпустив его ладони из своих, обнял, сжав руки на шее, с молящим криком схватился за него и плакал, тёрся лицом и просил, оседая на пол вместе с обессиленным Нагисой, молил

взять Нагису с ними. 

Собрав последние силы, и чувствуя, как руки немеют от этих усилий, Нагиса сделал то, чего никогда бы себе не позволил. Весь мир столкнулся в едином мгновении, и живот скрутило от того, насколько нечестным, но правильным это показалось. 

Ладонями он оттолкнул от себя Хиёри, уронив его в руки другого человека. 

— Спаси  **его** .

— Нагиса!!

Хиёри насильно тащили вперёд, и пролёты давались им с трудом, а ошеломлённый, возмущённый и всё такой же красивый даже в слезах Хиёри тянул свои ладони к Нагисе, пальцами тянулся, чтобы поймать последний фантом, прежде чем скрыться за углом и, теряя сознание, обвиснуть в чужих руках. 

Хиёри тянулся руками к Нагисе, и их последнее касание застыло на кончиках пальцев руки, которую Нагиса уже едва чувствовал. 

— Хиёри, — шептал он, прислушиваясь, хотя из-за глухого шума в ушах не мог расслышать ничего.

Кто-то поднимался по лестнице — несколько человек, шедшие за ним, уже добрались сюда, следуя по кровавой дорожке. Лёжа на развороченных временем ступенях башки, Нагиса хотел, чтобы его убили быстро и безболезненно. Выстрел в голову — самое простое, самое гуманное, что может сделать вражеский солдат с раненым противником.

Если Нагисе предстояло умереть, он хотел бы, чтобы последним воспоминанием были объятия Хиёри — всё такие же крепкие и любимые, как и месяцы назад. 

Шаги прекратились, и размытым зрением Нагиса не мог даже разглядеть лица солдата. Небрежная расслабленная поза, перекинутое через плечо оружие — и непонятного грязно-малинового цвета волосы, больше не освещенные последними лучами закатного солнца.

— Сколько раз ещё мне понадобится тебя спасти? 

Ибара ударил Нагису под бок и недовольно цокнул отсутствующей реакции. Он присел и, грубо схватившись за его лицо, несколько раз повернул из стороны в сторону. Нагису ослепил резкий свет фонарика прямо в глаза, и шипение вырвалось вместе с сиплым кашляем, запятнавшим губы кровью. 

— Жить будешь, — решил Ибара, и удар по плечу показался отголоском всей прошедшей дороги боли. — Так значит, твой любимый мальчик — это та сучка, отпрыск семейства Томое? 

Ибара стащил с Нагисы куртку и, разрывая на нем рубашку, в спешке пытался соорудить из этого бинты. Нагиса слепо наблюдал за этими манипуляциями и, вскрикнув от боли из-за нажатия прямо на рану, проговорил:

— Он не… 

— Ох, изволь не говорить, я тебе первую медицинскую оказываю, — Ибара подбадривающе похлопал Нагису по щеке. — Не отключайся. 

— Он…

— Вот уж о сучке не волнуйся, — уверенно сказал ему Ибара. Если бы Нагиса мог видеть чётко — увидел бы в его глазах завистливые огоньки. — Всех отпрысков должны были спасти. Твоему мальчику не повезло, что его проводник сдох раньше, чем успел довести до места спасения. Как хорошо, что твой мальчик знал, куда ему нужно попасть? Как хорошо, что его здесь ждали. А то бы тоже сдох. 

Грубые слова текли ядом с губ Ибары, и обида разрывала сердце Нагисы. Непонятная интонация в голосе Ибары беспокоила и заставляла злиться. 

— Почему?..

— Не пойми неправильно: кому-то выделят целый корабль и бойцов для спасения, а кто-то сдохнет под гусеницами танка — я это понимаю и смирился, — Ибара накинул куртку обратно Нагисе на плечи и просунул руки в рукава. Винтовка — впереди, а Нагису он повалил себе на спину и, недолго повозившись, взял под бёдра, чтобы нести. — На самом деле, твоему мальчику повезло, что здесь был ты. Ты молодец. Ты защитил его. Спас. Ты сделал всё правильно. 

— Хиёри?..

— Он точно будет жить. 

Камень, который давил на сердце, неожиданно исчез, и Нагиса шумно выдохнул. На лице появилась блаженая улыбка, а тихая фраза Ибары: “…И так громко вопил, что хочет спасти тебя” — утонула в гудении, которое не покидало голову Нагисы. Сознание медленно увлекало тёплой пеленой, и страх исчезал. 

Хиёри был жив — и это важнее какой-то… жизни. 

— Я верну тебя твоему мальчику, — прикрикнул Ибара, заметив состояние Нагисы, когда они выбрались на опустошенные законченной битвой улицы. Он подул на чёлку, смахивая её вбок. — Не смей умирать сейчас, слышишь? Ты должен вернуться к своему мальчику. 

Это были последние слова, которые сказал ему Ибара и последние, которые Нагиса услышал.


	6. март

Март в северных городах ничем не отличался от зимних месяцев юга. Солнце не грело, но и не висело просто безжизненным ярким пятном в небе. Лучи падали на землю и, отскакивая от полей, сияли в изредко выпадающем снегу — “белые ночи” с юга захватывали воображение, потому что кружащиеся в небесах снежинки были похожи на далекие звёзды, которые росой рассыпались на просторах неба. 

Чем дальше к северу, тем чаще “белые ночи” достигали путников в дороге, засыпали их яростными метелями, неугомонной бурей сваливались в самый неподходящий момент, а смельчаки, решившиеся ночью пройти через горные массивы, рисковали не то что не добраться до места прибытия, но и не вернуться в место отправления. Одна из делегаций с юга вместе с тяжело раненными солдатами успела пропасть в одной из бурных “белых ночей”, когда белое полотно становилось единственным, что стояло перед глазами, а резкие обрывы вниз превращались в иллюзорные тропинки на другую сторону пропасти. 

Нагисе повезло: в тот день его в последнюю минуту включили в делегацию, которая отправилась раньше наступления ночи. Тяжелораненых отправляли в первую очередь. 

В окне палаты было видно только лёгкие кружения метелицы, для севера — вполне обычной погоды. Нагиса уже мог встать с постели и, сидя на жёстком матрасе в самому углу у окна огромной комнаты, он единственный был способен любоваться пейзажами. Среди всех отправленных сюда, он единственный шёл на поправку без осложнений; остальные же, корчась от боли и пугая в ночи бессвязными мучительными стонами, доживали свои финальные дни. Ангелы Смерти, должно быть, кружились над этим местом, и каждый день Нагиса с тоской и тревогой в сердце наблюдал, как из других и его палат выносили на носилках трупы — конечно, это были  _ трупы _ , и никто в госпитале не стеснялся говорить об этом, а тактичность стала фантазией, на которую могли рассчитывать разве что редкие посетители отдельных умирающих. 

Нагиса умирать не собирался, и заживающие раны — “как на собаке”, повторяли ему — пугали неизбежностью: его снова отправят на фронт, где столкновение со смертью ему придётся перенести ещё много-много раз.

Ибара, иногда заглядывающий проведать, только добавлял масла в огонь, выкидывая с каждым приходом на кровать Нагисы стопки газет и листовок. Он высыпал их из сумки и тыкал в каждое сообщение о военных действиях, всё так же озабоченно горячился из-за действий правительства и их очевидных ошибок — Нагиса молчал. Ибара стал единственным человеком, с которым Нагиса мог общаться. 

Ни одно из отправленных Хиёри писем не пришло ответом обратно. 

Нагиса исписал все ему доступные листки бумаги и выменивал клочки жёлтых листов на оставшиеся у него мелкие вещицы — булавки, нитки, ремень… О деньгах давно все позабыли. Сообщения со своим временным адресом и просьбой написать он разослал по всем местам, где мог быть Хиёри, вспомнил все города, в которых тот отдыхал, и намеренно в нескольких адресах указал только направление в надежде, что кто-нибудь в службе почты будет милостив и найдёт для него Хиёри сам. 

Но ответов уже почти месяц не приходило. А Ибара, мрачно глядя, как Нагиса забинтованными ладонями пытался держать в руках карандаш, только вздыхал, но ни разу не остановил. 

За окном госпиталя была метель, и такое широкое звёздное небо юга теперь сменилось тёмным и полным серых облаков северным полотном. Солнце и луна лениво катались по горизонту, отсчитывая дни до выписки Нагисы, а почтальон, заглядывающий в палату, хлопал его по плечу и сочувствующе качал головой, сняв шапку. 

Их переписка с Хиёри оборвалась в марте. 


	7. апрель

Было удивительно, насколько тяжело давалось осознание, что война — это последнее, чем нужно решать конфликты. За этим осознанием страны шли несколько долгих месяцев, а родная сторона Нагисы поняла это последней. Только защищаясь, она не хотела признавать, что невозможно оставить только за собой последнее слово и, продолжая выкидывать людей на приграничные территории, только распаляло пламя военных конфликтов. 

Спохватились о смысле подобных действий только в апреле. Нагиса вместе с другими солдаты лениво и уверенно продвигался на помощь пограничным войскам. Солнце уже вовсю пекло плечи и позволяло наконец снять куртку, чтобы, недовольно впихивая её в ранец бойца, не задыхаться от духоты. 

Их путь лежал на северо-восток, когда на одной из стоянок командир с выдохом объявил, что их отряд, ввиду отсутствия необходимости поддержки восточных войск, должен оставаться на своих позициях до урегулирования политических вопросов двух государств. Военные действия запрещены. Нападение запрещено. Покидать позиции запрещено. 

Всё, что это означало, с ухмылкой объяснил Ибара, и Нагиса давно перестал удивляться и задаваться вопросом, как этот змей в очередной раз проник в отряд с Нагисой, не числясь ни в одном из списков. 

— Всё просто: уже все знают, что готовится подписание мирного договора. 

— Спустя полгода… 

— Согласен, могли бы и потерпеть пару месяцев, — холодный тон голоса не позволял понять, то ли Ибара шутил, то ли всерьёз рассуждал о такой возможности. Нагиса склонялся к первому, доверяя интуиции. — Тем не менее, если сорвётся подписание, нас всех по новой запульнут на восток. Ничего не поменяется. Так что нам остаётся ждать их решения, и, если что, подчинять их ссаным приказам. 

— Не ругайся. 

— Ты в армии полгода, а до сих пор просишь меня заткнуться, стоит мне произнести хоть одно крепкое словцо, — Ибара улыбался всё так же гаденько, как и в их первую встречу, только теперь эта улыбка не предвещала бед, а недовольные или саркастичные комментарии ощущались необычным подтруниванием. 

Они сидели вместе у костра, и Нагиса, взяв в руки проникшую неизвестным путем гитару с кое-где порванными струнами, наигрывал мелодии. Его раны зажили, и руки чувствовали себя отлично, хотя забинтованные пальцы пугали до сих пор — шрамы, оставленные войной, ужасали воспоминаниями, и самым страшным из этих воспоминаний среди них было заплаканное лицо Хиёри, которого тащили вверх по лестнице от Нагисы. 

Ибара повторял даже когда Нагиса не просил: “Он жив” — и эти слова вселяли надежду, что так и не дошедшие за месяц до него письма от Хиёри лишь случайности судьбы, её испытание, которое Нагисе следует преодолеть, как они с Хиёри со смехом объезжали слишком высокие холмы или опасно скатывались на велосипедах с горок по узким тропинкам. 

Хиёри жив — это то, во что верил Нагиса; поэтому, когда в один из солнечных дней рано утром их разбудил сигнал о подъёме, а всегда недовольный командир показался веселее, чем самые задорные мальчишки их отряда, Нагиса ощутил, как эта надежда и стремление встречи разгорается груди всё ярче. 

Их отряд отходил от границы по дороге на столицу, довольно обсуждая близость окончания войны. Это было рискованным — отзывать военные отряды с мест их дислокации до финального подписания договора, и Ибара, всё такой же злобный и раздражительный, твердил это при каждом удобном случае и плевался ядом с военачальниками. Нагиса тоже боялся, что радостные вести обернутся против них, и оживленные воодушевлением солдаты окажутся поражёнными ударом со спины… И всё же… Та частичка Нагисы, которая жаждала встречи с Хиёри, хотела закрыть Ибаре рот и попросить молчать, не разбивая хорошего настроения уставшим от смертей солдатам. 

Они отходили в город без флагов и объявлений, а улицы уже наполнялись людьми, и оживленные радостными вестями жители встречали их героями, тепло распахивали окна, выкидывая полотна с фрагами в честь завершающегося ужаса. И сияющие фонари фестивалей разгорались всё ярче в ночной густой тьме. Люди хлопали в ладоши в такт традиционным мелодиям, и музыка, сладкая песнь инструментов, плачем катилась по улицам, провожая в последний путь погибших на войне. Солдаты пили в тавернах и, вусмерть напиваясь, громили столы и затевали драки, но жители закрывали на это глаза. В их глазах солдаты превратились из зверей обратно в людей, и дикие повадки, которые останутся с ними навсегда, уже прощались.

Солдаты из всех укреплений и мест уверенно маршировали по дорогам, направляясь в столицу. Они несли в руках оружие, подняв над головой, провозглашая без пактов мир. 

Нагиса тоже уверенно шагал вперед, а заканчивающаяся война махала ему вслед развивающимся флагами победителей. Они сделали лишь малость для общей победы, но города трепетали и ликовали от радости в ожидании оглашения акта о прекращении войны. В городах снова звучала жизнь, и солнце, такое радостное и жаркое, щекотало лицо и проливалось дождём из лучей на сияющие под ним крыши городских зданий. 

День подписания мирного договора был самым счастливым днём для всех.

В этот же день Нагиса узнал, что поместье, в котором жила семья Хиёри, взорвали ещё в марте. 

На пороге сезонов раскрывал свои объятия дождливый май. 


	8. май

С тяжелых широких зонтиков текла ручейками вода. Ливень шумно дрожал на ветру и обдавал неприятными брызгами, проникал под воротник куртки, а от ветра волосы, не заколотые в прическу, падали на лицо. 

Сгоревшее поместье не менялось, сколько бы Нагиса ни возвращался к нему. Обгорелое и тёмное дерево ошмётками лежало у каменного фундамента, а оставшееся нечто вроде едва различимого каркаса дома подавляло своим выцветшим грозным видом. Раскинувшийся в центре огромного участка дом превратился в разгромленный коробок, и сгоревшие деревья сада печально смотрели обугленными кольями стволов вверх. На десятки метров вокруг взорванного дома больше не существовало жизни, и взрытая земля мокла под дождём, который казался подходящим дополнением этого мрачного места, больше схожего с могилой. 

Могил за месяц здесь так и не появилось — то ли некому было их поставить, то ли не было нужды. 

— Я не думаю, что он здесь погиб. Газеты врут. — На обратной дороге от поместья Ибара был особенно говорлив. Они шли, сталкиваясь зонтами, и шлепали высокими сапогами по грязным лужам, а одежда, вымокшая насквозь бывшая военная форма, совершенно не беспокоила их, пусть и предстояло идти достаточно долго.

— Я знаю, он не мог погибнуть, — Нагиса сглотнул комок в горле: он не любил говорить это вслух, потому что каждый раз его голос становился хриплым, дрожащим и жалким, каким казался в тот день, когда мальчишка в форме тащил Хиёри от Нагисы вверх по ступеням башни. Воспоминания всегда ударяли неприятным молотком по нервам, и голова болела от тревог и волнений, с которыми Нагиса кое-как уже научился справляться благодаря несгорающей надежде. 

— Всех пацанов с юга спасли, — Ибара остановился и развернулся лицом к Нагисе, загибая пальцы. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, убедительно таращился и медленно вразумительным тоном говорил: — Это во-первых. Верх глупости — отправлять сыночка важного чиновника в его же дом — это во-вторых. В-третьих, трупы так никто и не нашёл, а пустить слух в газетёнки — дело проще паренной репы. 

— Но и они сами не появлялись… 

— В-четвёртых, — перебил Ибара, злобно стукнув спицей зонтика по зонту Нагисы, из-за чего вода брызнула тому в лицо. — Я уверен, что, как минимум, сыночка где-то спрятали на время, чтобы уберечь. Можешь спорить со мной, но я уж буду по-опытнее тебя в этих вопросах. Да, я не смог найти их следов нигде, но и я вроде не записался в боги. 

Нагиса понуро опустил голову, смахивая ладонью с лица воду. Он прикрыл глаза, ненадолго отгоняя из мыслей очередное наваждение, в котором он сам устраивал для Хиёри могилу. 

Ибара шумно вздохнул и покачал головой. Его “да жив он, жив” утонуло в очередном завывании дождя, и они продолжили свой путь обратно в город, чтобы отдохнуть. Ибара даже спустя месяц продолжал сопровождать Нагису, иногда сбегал на пару недель, но всё же возращался, как блудной кот всегда приходит к огню дома. За все время, которое они пробыли на войне, Нагиса не узнал о нём ничего толкового, потому что общение устроилось между ними само, без лишних драм и разговоров. 

Нагиса не мог назвать это дружбой, потому что было в слове “дружба” что-то такое, что не подходило им. Товарищи? Знакомые? Соратники? У Нагисы не было подходящих слов, чтобы описать их отношения, но он успел научиться разглядывать за стёклами уже новых красивых очков не только хитрый взгляд, но и тот резкий отблеск искреннего веселья.

Ибара помог ему отыскать информацию, устроил в одну из гостиниц вместе с собой и приносил редкую работу, чтобы Нагиса не умер от голода, оказавшись в безденежье вдалеке от дома. Ибара возвращался к Нагисе в комнату с порцией свежих газет, и к этой привычке Нагиса уже сам приучился, так что стоило свёрнутой трубке бумаги упасть на кровать, как он разворачивал и читал первые полосы, пока Ибара, всегда бодро-раздраженный, рассказывал, что нового узнал за день. 

О Хиёри за всё время их существования он не узнал ничего, и его поиск стал походить на поиск фантома, и ни одно из поместий Томое, ни одно из мест, из которых Нагисе приходили раньше письма и в которые отправлял письма он, не откликнулось положительно на вопрос: “Жив ли младший Томое?” Все следы вели к сгоревшему дому, и Нагиса в перерывах между поездками, чтобы узнать больше информации о Хиёри, возвращался к этому разнесённому дому, и каждый раз этот дом угнетающе таращился сожжёнными дотла верандами и ступенями лестниц. 

— Ты отправишься лично по городам, где может быть Хиёри, эх... — за шумом поезда голос Ибары звучал тускло и был едва слышен. — Смело, но это займёт время. И, надеюсь, ты будешь помнить, что в итоге гонка может оказаться погоней за призраком. 

Нагиса оглянулся на проводницу, которая проверяла документы, а забрав у неё паспорт, шагнул обратно к Ибаре на перрон. Они отошли подальше от шумящего поезда и поморщились от нового громкого звонка, объявившего о скором отбытии. Ибара недовольно покосился и сплюнул.

— Я найду его, — Нагиса улыбнулся. Он положил ладонь на место, где было сердце, и пыльная отцовская куртка откликнулась шуршанием страниц во внутреннем кармане. Эта куртка, эти письма, пронесённые через боль и страдания воспоминания, материально напоминали Нагисе, что ему ещё есть, зачем жить и за что бороться. — Даже если это займёт у меня всю жизнь. 

— Ты до сих пор их хранишь, — покачал головой Ибара. Он сощурился и глаза его заблестели. Поправив очки на переносице, Ибара кивнул в сторону вагона. — Скоро отправление, иди. 

Нагиса замялся и, обернувшись несколько раз на проводницу, которая одобрительно кивнула ему, посмотрел на Ибару сверху вниз. Ибара был ниже и, таращась на Нагису в ответ своими смелыми лазурными глазами, молча ждал его слов. 

— На прощание… Ты мне расскажешь, кто тот человек, которого ты ищешь? 

Лазурные глаза снова заблестели, а губы задрожали: 

— Как?..

— Расскажешь? 

Ибара нахмурился, и неверяще ухмыльнулся, бубня себе под нос, что никогда не прокалывался, ни разу не упоминал лишнего и не пытался давать намёков. Он, раздосадованный, тоскливо смотрел сквозь Нагису.

Чуть погодя, он всё же заговорил. 

— Он был дворецким у мальчика, одного их богатеев, — сказал он, прикусив губу. — Всегда был с ним. В одной из газет, незадолго до знакомства с тобой, написали, что семья этого мальчика попала в плен… И была расстреляна. 

Нагиса тихо ахнул, и Ибара снова нервно поправил очки, а потом снял их и принялся вытирать вылезшим краем рубашки. 

— Я всегда надеялся увидеть в газетах сообщение, что их нашли живыми, но, как и в случае с Хиёри… Этого не было. Полгода… Ни сообщения. Я думал, он спасся — профессиональный боец. Искал его во всех отрядах, где был. Носился за призраком.

— Мне жаль. 

— А мне уже всё равно. 

Проводница окликнула Нагису по имени, и он, заторопившись, неловко потянулся к Ибаре и с несколько секунд они не знали, что им делать, а суматошный вокзал мешался звуками спешки и стуком готовых к отъезду поездов. 

— Я был рад быть с тобой знакомым, Ибара.

Ибара облизнулся. Он снова сплюнул и захохотал в голос, за плечи притянул к себе Нагису и обнял, хлопая по спине. 

— Саегуса. Саегуса Ибара! — радостно воскликнул Ибара, и их неловкие объятия были полны той эмоции, которую вкладывают в слова “я буду скучать”. — Я тоже был рад быть с тобой знакомым, Нагиса Ран. 

Они отступили, и Нагиса следом за проводницей запрыгнул на ступеньки поезда, оставшись на маленьком выступе, чтобы обернуться. Ибара медленно шёл за набирающим свой ход поездом и, когда его шаг почти перешёл в бег, Ибара остановился, а Нагиса, оперевшись на перила, смотрел назад, слыша несущееся ему вслед:

— Юзуру Фушими!! Его зовут Юзуру Фушими! 

Ибара махал ему двумя руками, и малиновые волосы развивались от бьющего волнами ветра. Поезд набирал ход все быстрее и, пока Ибара не превратился в маленькую точку, Нагиса махал рукой, прощаясь с другом. 


	9. июль

Душное лето разгоралось широкими зелёными полями и чёткой тёмной тенью от деревьев. Трава шумела от ветра, который, южный, не приносил прохлады и сушил губы. Полуденное солнце опаляло голову в минуту, стоило кому-то ступить за порог спасительной тени, а прохладительные напитки вмиг становились теплее. Лёд для чая так быстро таял, что спустя считанные минуты от него оставались лишь крошечные кусочки, плавающие в пиале с водой. 

Тропинка шла, виляя по полю и пылью поднимаясь от каждого шага. На небесах в сияющей синеве не плыло ни одно облачко, не смея нарушить цвета. Угрюмо летающие светлопёрые птицы шустро носились по небу, спускаясь прямо в кромки нередких деревьев. Он щебетали без умолку, радуясь жаркой приятной погодке, а солнечный диск радостно освещал путь, а шагать было всё труднее, и каждое движение давалось с трудом после долгих часов ходьбы. 

Заколотая причёска выбивалась волнистыми прядями, и единственное, что спасало от частого в такие месяцы обморока — светлые волосы, с серебряным блеском отражающие лучи. Они были будто обсыпаны алмазной пылью, из-за которой каждый локон превратился в неповторимый узор сияния. 

Нагиса поправил волосы и со вздохом приостановился, удобнее устраивая за спиной опустевший за время путешествия рюкзак. Куртка рулоном свисала из-под него, а мокрая насквозь белая рубашка прилипала к коже. Бутыль, которую Нагиса держал в руках, опустела, а последние капельки влаги изредка падали на выжженную солнцем землю, где, довольно потягиваясь к солнцу, густо и высоко росла трава, иногда смещая тропинку и мешая ей идти песчаной волной. 

Это путешествие длиной в уже скоро два месяца тянулось из дождливого мая и должно было закончиться в поле, где, одиноко примостившись к притоку реки, растянулся участок, и светлый дом с верандой белым пятном выделялся на фоне зеленеющего царства. Несколько стульев были отставлены в сторону после позднего завтрака, а сервиз всё ещё оставался на столе. 

Нагиса сильно ударил ногами по земле, прогоняя с них усталость, и скорее поспешил вперёд. После череды неудач, череды разочаровывающих знакомств с людьми, которые в один голос твердили, что Томое Хиёри мёртв, в груди зажглась надежда, и она, как подожжённая, сердцем опалила грудь Нагисы. Тугой комок волнения сворачивался в животе, и от этого дышать становилось тяжелее — как и идти. Нагиса уже бежал, с тревогой ожидая момента, когда, ступив на коврик перед дверью, постучит или потянет за колокольчик, оповещая хозяев небольшой усадьбы о незваных гостях. 

Дверь открыл молодой человек, а его подозрительный взгляд остро цеплялся за лицо Нагисы. Губы исказились в непонятной улыбке, а лицо — в недовольной гримасе. Он спросил: “Вам кого? Кто вы?” — с таким холодным и подозрительным тоном, что Нагиса почувствовал на коже мурашки. 

— Хиёри… — начал говорить Нагиса, дрогнувший голос сел, и говорить снова стало неприятно и больно. Горло резалось об имя, а волнение, накопленное за время пути, готово было разорвать грудь. 

Парень поморщился, удивленно приподнял брови. Он переспросил:

— Хиёри? 

Нагиса встрепенулся.

— Какой Хиёри? 

И вздрогнул. В груди дыра стремительно расширялась, апатией выливаясь за края переполнившегося страхом стакана надежды.

— Томое Хиёри, молодой человек, он… 

— Здесь никого нет. Раньше здесь жила пара с сыном, но они давно уехали. — Парень прикрыл дверь ещё больше, закрывая вид на коридор в дом. Нагиса решительно ступил вперед и в спешке подставил ногу у проёма, чтобы задержать закрытую дверь. — Уходите, вы мешаете. 

Но Нагиса уже узнал его.

— Вы лжёте. Скажите мне правду: Вы ведь знаете, кто такой Томое Хиёри? Я пришёл сюда, чтобы найти его. — Нагиса наклонился, и парень у проёма шарахнулся от пронизанного холодом взгляда. — Вы были там...  _ вы _ были тем, кто оттащил его от меня.

Нагиса посмотрел в упрямые золотые глаза, и их недобрый блеск напоминал ему о той сцене, где беспомощный крик Хиёри отскакивал от стен и эхом проносился по пролётам. Тот парень, крепко держащий Хиёри поперек тела, стоял прямо перед Нагисой — единственный свидетель развернувшейся картины. 

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — он упрямо ударил Нагису по ноге. На мгновение показалось, что в коридоре кто-то пробежал тенью. Нагиса зацепился за эту тень взглядом и, одержимо следя за её движением, схватился за косяк двери, пытаясь пройти. 

“Уходите!” — прошипел парень, решив, что Нагиса не заметит поданный им знак. 

Нагиса чувствовал, как начинает злиться, и из глубины души поднимается это доселе неизвестное, но сильное чувство. 

Этот мальчишка думает, что прошедший войну, пусть и не такую длинную, как прошлые, человек не сможет распознать тайного указания, поданного головой и руками? 

Костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения, а между бровями проступила морщинка. Чувство неприязни захватило всё тело. Комок нервов исчез, а на место ему пришла уверенность и решительность. Правда была перед носом, а мальчишка, явно младше его на пару лет, упрямо её скрывал, пряча под легкой рубашкой пистолет. 

Нагиса потянулся рукой в карман, и считанные секунды спустя раздался грохот. 

Птицы испуганно вспорхнули с насиженных мест и разлетелись по сторонам, возмущенно чирикая. Поднос и сервиз с громким и резким звуком рассыпались на фарфоровые кусочки, ударившись о грубую дорожку веранды. Вымазанные в чайные брызги светлые брюки безнадежно испорчены, если не медля не застирать. 

Дрожащие руки сжимали едва уцелевшую от падения хрупкую белую чашку. Она единственная покоилась в бледных руках светловолосого паренька, замершего позади двух наставивших друг на друга пистолеты мужчин. 

Пистолет Нагисы упал на пол, как полетел и сервис из рук Хиёри. 

Хиёри остановился у столика и неверящим взглядом цеплялся за человека перед его глазами. Они стояли, разделенные не как прежде, — сотнями километрами дорог и испытаний, — а лишь невысокой лестницей в тройку ступеней, а жаркое солнце пекло голову, духота не жалела даже в тени. 

Солнечный день играл на волосах Хиёри белыми отблесками, а ходящей волнами зелёной траве было невдомек, как она бросает зелёный блеск на его фигуру, как фисташкового цвета волосы кажутся ещё выразительнее, как растрепанные кудри падают на побледневшее от изумления лицо. 

Нагиса спустился на ступень ниже по лестнице, под дулом пистолета двигаясь так, будто ему ничего и не угрожало. Он сделал ещё шаг, и ещё — протягивал к Хиёри руку, тянулся пальцами к возможному призраку, фантому, смелой галлюцинации от напёкшего голову солнца. Это мираж и иллюзия… которая испуганно и ошеломлённо тянула к нему руку в ответ, игнорируя слова: “Не подходите к нему!”

— Это  _ ты _ ? 

Нагиса замер, протянув к Хиёри руку ладонью вниз. Тот испуганно посмотрел на неё. Глаза заслезились. Он насупился, вдыхая в грудь больше воздуха, и губы его задрожали. Янтарные — нет — карамельно-красные глаза сияли. 

— Это  _ ты _ , Хиёри? 

Он сделал шаг вперёд и, жалко схватившись ладонями за руку Нагисы, скорее потянул его к себе, сам толкнул в свои объятия за плечи — вскрикнув, он громко зарыдал, и его голос раздавался по полю болезненным криком облегчения. 

— Нагиса!.. — кричал он, и его слёзы крупными каплями катились по щекам. Нагиса прижимал его к своей груди и, утыкаясь в плечо лицом, укачивал в объятиях, исполосанными шрамами ладонями нежно поглаживал его спину. 

— Господин Томое! — окликнул его юноша, но Хиёри, игнорируя любые крики, продолжал плакать, бессвязно повторяя: “Нагиса! Нагиса!..”

Отпрыгивающие от стеклянных и зеркальных поверхностей солнечные зайчики игриво падали на фигуры, а лёгкий ветер трепал волосы, и в застывшем в одно мгновение мире было тихо: только уставшие голосить птицы тонко посвистывали из своих гнёзд, а листва на деревьях и пышная высокая трава вторили им шумом оживающей природы. Запах зелени смешивался со свежим лёгким воздухом от близости реки, и дышать было легче от исчезнувшего на душе камня, а нервный клубок в животе развязался. Стало больно — больно настолько, что прошедшее через череду потрясений и физических травм тело не выдержало. 

Ноги подкосились: хватаясь руками за Хиёри, Нагиса потерял силы и они вместе упали на колени, а белые брюки Хиёри вмиг окрасились тёмным, пачкаясь ещё сильнее. Нагиса упал лицом в его грудь — по спине пробежала дрожь. Под руками было знакомое тепло, и настоящий Хиёри часто и глубоко дышал. Его грудь вздымалась резко, но слёзы больше не душили.

— Я думал, что ты не вернешься. 

Хиёри провёл руками по волосам Нагисы: легкое прикосновение — и непослушные пряди стали выпадать из причёски, а Хиёри с удовольствием путал пальцы в серебряных волнах. Он прижимал Нагису к своей груди, гладил по голове. Заботливые касания отдавались согревающей тоской. 

— Думал, ты погиб. 

Хиёри болезненно ухмыльнулся и потёрся щекой о голову Нагисы. Он положил свою руку поверх ладони, которая с силой сжала его рубашку на груди. Светлая кожа Хиёри загорела — Нагиса заметил: тоненький край этого загара тянулся ниже открытого воротника. Нагиса вытер лицо о мягкую ткань, но влажные ресницы всё ещё непривычно тяжело давили на веки. 

— Ты был прекрасен в форме, — усмехнулся Хиёри. — Лучше, чем я мог вообразить; лучше, чем получился бы на любой фотографии; лучше, чем я мог представить через письма. 

— Я обещал вернуться. Во всех письмах. Я поклялся тебе, приложил все силы, я… 

— ...вернулся. Спасибо, что выполнил своё обещание, Нагиса. 

Фиолетовые глаза искрились, а лицо, радостное, сияло широкой улыбкой, а влажные дорожки от слёз начинали высыхать — больше слёзы не стекали маленькими ручейками. Лицо Хиёри было таким же красивым, как и окружающая Нагису природа и погода, как и весь мир, который без Хиёри никогда смысла не имел. Сменившиеся сезоны и погода казались однобоко тусклыми и невыразительными. Природа теряла краски и испуганно ёжилась от холода, а рядом с Хиёри было тепло _ всегда _ , а жаркое летнее солнце опаляло их так же, как и год назад, когда Нагиса, хватая Хиёри за талию, стаскивал со ступенек поезда к себе в объятия. Июль цвёл снова, и Хиёри улыбался вместе с распустившимся миром.

Спустя столько месяцев Нагиса снова видел улыбку — и улыбался вместе с Хиёри. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выполнил ещё одно обещание. 

Нагиса удивленно поднял голову. Хиёри сощурился и, подавившись улыбкой, вытер ладонью глаза. Он провел рукой по волосам и коснулся щеки, и когда его пальцы коснулись губ… Нагиса вспомнил. 

Они поднялись на коленях и, обнявшись, нерешительно гладили друг друга по плечам. Его ладони лежали в мягких волосах Хиёри, и дрожащей рукой Нагиса подтолкнул его ближе к себе, поймав уже на губах жаркий отчаянный шёпот: “Поцелуй меня как  _ тогда… _ ” 

Они вновь прятались от любопытных глаз за широкой спиной Нагисы. 

Жаркий денёк обнимал их и ласково гладил тёплым южным ветром, а погода, утихомиривающаяся после страшных потрясений, тихо шептала незапятнанными облаками небесами. На километры вокруг чистые поля и леса радостно качались в свободе, и весь мир, казалось, улыбался — как и Хиёри. 

Их встреча всё равно произошла в назначенный срок. 

Был июль. 


End file.
